


止痒 25.3

by windflying



Category: zhiyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windflying/pseuds/windflying





	止痒 25.3

止痒 25.3  
厉逍听了，看着时郁，一下没有说话。  
时郁就整个人有些怂起来地，声音更小地，说：“因为做了很多，吃不完只能扔掉，很可惜……”  
厉逍搂紧他，神色复杂地，低声说：“你对我难道就这么一点要求吗，是不是太好满足了一点？”  
时郁讷讷的，不知道该说什么的样子。  
厉逍的心脏阵阵酸软，他对自己的期待，说来也不过这一点而已。  
他深吸了口气，亲亲时郁颤动着的眼皮，低声地说：“好。”

两人在沙发上挤挤挨挨地抱在一起，厉逍好像是对待失而复得的珍宝，不肯放开时郁，手掌一下下抚过他的脊背，不时地在他脸上落下吻。  
本来只是出于一种亲近的欲望，想要通过身体的接触和对方更亲密，但是过度亲密催生情欲，何况压抑的情绪一旦放开，两个人好像初次触摸到了对方的真心，悸动更甚，都化作对对方的渴求，这样程度的爱抚就远远觉得不够。  
厉逍揉着他的身体，越来越用力地，抚摸慢慢变了意味，时郁的脊背也渐渐发麻地，从尾椎骨往上窜起一阵电流。  
两人面对面地身体相贴，很容易地感受到了对方的变化。  
时郁眼里渐渐泛起湿润地，不作声地看了厉逍一眼，厉逍呼吸一顿，一低头咬住他的嘴唇，有些用力地吮吸，手掌也从时郁的衣服下摆里伸进去，时郁被亲得喘不过气，身体又被揉得发抖，他伸出手，搂住了厉逍的脖子。  
厉逍解开时郁的衬衣纽扣，嘴唇从他的喉结一路吻下去，在胸口留下一串湿漉漉的吻痕，时郁骑在他腰上，弓着脊背发抖，身下很快涨硬起来了，顶在裤子上，渐渐洇出一点湿润痕迹。  
厉逍隔着布料，揉了他一把，时郁哆嗦了一下，发出一声急喘。  
厉逍笑起来，没说话，只是吻他，将他的皮带也解开，不用他提醒，时郁自己抬起来屁股，让他方便把自己的裤子脱下来。  
他真是乖，让厉逍又心爱他，又心疼他，还想欺负他。  
碍事的衣物很快被除去，两人赤裸相贴，厉逍握住他的腰，滚烫的性器慢慢地从臀缝里顶入进去。  
两人鼻尖都渗出一点汗意，互相贴着颈侧，放出滚烫的呼吸，交缠在一起。  
厉逍下身用力，时郁被顶得上下摇晃，屁股又酸又麻，渐渐忍不住发出呻吟，但厉逍死死掐住他的腰，下颚紧绷，脸上有一种无声的狠意，和时郁接吻的时候，也好像要把他吞进去似的。  
沙发承受不住两人这样的力度，随着两人的动作发出哀鸣，中途厉逍就着顶入的姿势，翻过身来，把时郁按进沙发里，从上到下，完完全全地将时郁笼罩在身下，沙发空间狭小，厉逍用自己的身体覆盖他，就好像将人囚困在自己的世界里一样。  
那些曾经不肯正视，到现在也不肯完全承认的，他对这个人的独占欲，唯有在这个时候，在情欲的掩盖之下，越过理智，狡猾又残暴地冒出头来，让他肆无忌惮地对待时郁。  
而时郁好像还不知道对方发红的眼里是怎样看待自己，他好像菟丝子一样，四肢紧紧地缠住厉逍，承受着对方的侵入，厉逍用力地在他身上留下痕迹，他也只是发出破碎的，带了点哭腔的呻吟，问他疼不疼，也只说不疼，身下还密密地吮吸着厉逍，还要更紧地攀住厉逍，想要厉逍给他更多。  
厉逍真想干死他。


End file.
